Open Wounds
by Felineheart
Summary: Shuuhei is in an abusive relationship with Shiro. A man from his past decides to be his knight in shining armor. This is a songfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, I just own my laptop, word, and my imagination. The song is Open Wounds by skillet I do not own that either.

Summary: Shuuhei is in an abusive relationship with Shiro. A man from his past decides to be his knight in shining armor

Warnings: Abuse, mentions of a nineteen yr old having sex with a fourteen yr old, Ooc

_**In the dark with the music on / Wishing I was somewhere else**_

_**Taking all your anger out on me, somebody help / I would rather rot alone **_

_**Than spend a minute with you / I'm gone, I'm gone**_

Shuuhei laid on his bed with his ear buds in his ears, his mp3 players volume was at it max.

This habit would probably cause him to go deaf by the time he was thirty, if he lived that long.

His boyfriend Shiro had been abusing him for over three years.

Six months ago Shiro's younger brother Ichigo had tried to help him escape.

Shiro caught them, Ichigo ended up with a broken wrist.

Shuuhei spent the next two months in the hospital.

No one other than his close friends, Kira, Rangiku, Renji and, Ichigo, knew that he was in an abusive relationship.

He had gotten very good at hiding bruises.

Sometimes he wished he was back on the streets.

Shiro found him living on the streets when he was fourteen and took him home.

At first he acted like an older brother then things got intimate a few months later.

Shiro became abusive shortly after he turned fifteen.

He was now seventeen.

Shuuhei had short somewhat spiky raven hair. Three long scars went from his left eyebrow down his right cheek. A grey stripe ran from the bridge of his nose to his left cheek bone. He had tattoo of the number sixty-nine below the stripe on his right cheek.

Suddenly Shiro burst into the room Shuuhei was so startled he fell off the bed.

Shiro had white hair, pale skin, and golden eyes.

Before he knew it Shiro had torn out the ears buds from his ears.

Shiro forced him to stand up.

The frightened look on Shuuhei's face had pissed Shiro off.

"Why the fuck are ya scared?" Shiro growled after he grabbed Shuuhei's hair and forced him to look at him.

"I-I'm not scared", Shuuhei said as he mentally cursed after he realized he had stuttered.

Shiro let go of his hair and back handed him.

Shuuhei fell to the floor.

"If ya want ta be scared I'll give ya a reason ta be scared", Shiro snarled.

Shuuhei cried out in pain after Shiro's foot connected with his gut.

He coughed up blood onto the floor which only pissed Shiro off more.

"Yer making a fucking mess you little shit", Shiro growled before kicking him again.

Shuuhei's vision went black before he passed out.

About an hour later Shuuhei regained consciousness.

He groaned as he curled up into a ball his stomach hurt so badly.

He soon noticed that his head was on a pillow and a blanket covered him.

He looked around him and noticed there was a note on the floor next to him.

_I am sorry for hurting you sweetheart, I am going shopping. You can go spend time with Ichigo. I love you, Shiro_

He grabbed the note crumpled it into a ball.

Shiro didn't love him, If he had he wouldn't hurt him.

He just didn't know how to escape the situation.

Shiro he already proved he was willing to kill him if he tried to escape.

He sat up slowly and immediately felt like he was going to get sick he slowly got up and stuffed the note in his back pocket before rushing to the bathroom.

He threw up and there was blood in it, not a lot though.

After he was done getting sick he cleaned his mouth out.

He then grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket.

He called Ichigo who said he would come get him.

It didn't matter where he went, he just had to get out of the house before Shiro got home.

Thankfully Shiro had given him permission to hang out with Ichigo so he probably wouldn't get in trouble for leaving.

Shuuhei made his way to the door before going outside and sitting on the porch.

Hopefully Ichigo's father would give him some painkillers.

He looked up as a black car pulled into the driveway.

Ichigo parked the car and got out.

He looked like his brother but had hazelnut colored eyes, orange hair, tan skin, and was about ten centimeters shorter than Shiro.

He looked at Shuuhei and frowned, Shuuhei looked horrible.

"Come on", Ichigo said gently as he helped him up. "Let's get you out of here before the bastard gets back"

Ichigo loved his brother but hated what he did to his friend.

Shuuhei didn't protest as Ichigo helped him to the car.

Arguing would have been pointless; Ichigo was as stubborn as a mule.

Shuuhei was silent on the way to Ichigo's home.

"I got friend's over but I will make sure they leave you alone ok?", Ichigo said as they pulled into the driveway.

Shuuhei nodded before getting out of the car.

Ichigo quickly got in front of Shuuhei, he didn't need his insane father attacking Shuuhei on accident.

He opened the door and dodged a punch before throwing his own punch, which knocked his father on to his ass.

"Dammit goat face is that any way to treat your son", Ichigo yelled.

There were several sounds of laughter coming from inside the house.

Ichigo walked past his father and motioned for Shuuhei to come in.

Shuuhei walked in and saw Kensei.

Kensei was a well-built man white short hair that was a silverish grey.

He had saved Shuuhei from a few thugs when he was about ten years old.

It only took Shuuhei a few seconds to get over the shock of seeing him again.

Isshin, Ichigo's father got up and looked at Shuuhei closely.

Shuuhei's right cheek was bruised but other than that he looked fine.

Isshin knew he probably wasn't fine; Shuuhei had a high pain tolerance and was good at hiding things.

He notice there a few drops of blood on Shuuhei's t-shirt.

Isshin decided that the blood had come from Shuuhei's mouth which probably meant internal bleeding.

Well there was an easy way to find other than asking.

Asking was just to hard.

No instead he decided to press against shuuhei's stomach somewhat hard.

"Fuck",Shuuhei groaned but he managed to punch Isshin in the face before he held his stomach obviously in pain.

Ichigo's friends looked over at him concern and confused.

Ichigo smacked his father against the head after recovered from the punch.

"What the hell did you do that for goat face? You could of just asked him", Ichigo snarled.

Yuzu walked over to Shuuhei. "Are you ok?" she asked softly.

"Yeah can take a nap in your bed, I don't think I can make it up the stairs", Shuuhei said.

"Sure go ahead, I will get you some pain killers too", Yuzu said with a soft smile.

Shuuhei smiled. "Thanks Yuzu", he said before heading to her room for much needed rest.

Ichigo smiled Yuzu took care of everyone.

He then walked back over to his friends.

The friends Ichigo had over were a group that called themselves the visards, they were all artists and all of them were eighteen or older except for Mashiro.

There was Kensei and his sister Mashiro, who had green hair and was seventeen like Ichigo and Shuuhei.

Hachi who was a somewhat plump man with pink hair and a mustache .

Lisa was a slender woman with black in a braid.

Love was a light brown skinned man who always wore sunglasses and had an afro done in five triangle around his head.

Rose was a dramatic man who had long curly blonde hair.

Hiyori was a short woman with blonde hair put in to pigtails

And then there was Shinji, he had blond hair cut shoulder length.

Shinji was a unique individual who had the oddest sense of color coordination.

"What the hell was that about?"Hiyori asked in a irritated tone.

"That was my friend Shuuhei Hisagi", Ichigo said before sighing.

Kensei's eyes widened slightly as he heard the name.

He remembered that name.

"Is it just me or do you and him know each other?" Shinji asked Kensei.

"I helped him when he was a little kid", Kensei said with shrug.

"I thought it had been you but I hadn't been sure", Ichigo said with a small chuckle.

"I'm guessing that's why he has sixty-nine tattooed on his cheek", Shinji said with a laugh.

He could imagine the torment the kid went through for the tattoo.

"Yeah, he's had the tattoo since before I meet him and he was fourteen when I met him", Ichigo said.

"I going to ask you again what was that all about? If I don't get a real answer I am going to beat the shit out of you", Hiyori said, she was starting to get pissed off.

Ichigo frowned before sighing. "Goat face noticed some blood of Shuuhei's shirt and wanted to see if Shuuhei had internal bleeding"

"He's Shiro's boyfriend" Ichigo said after he sat on the coffee table.

"How long has Shiro been abusing him?" Hachi asked.

"Two years, he's the same age as me", Ichigo said with a frown.

"He must not have really good parents, if they let him date someone five years older them himself", Shinji said with a frown.

"He doesn't have any parents, legally Shiro is his parent", Ichigo said in an anger laced tone.

"That is soooo wrong", Mashiro said.

Kensei on the other hand was visibly angered.

He hadn't saved the boy for him to have a miserable life later.

"He should just leave", Hiyori said with a snort.

"He's tried, last time Shiro almost killed him", ichigo said with a frown

Kensei silently vowed to help the boy.

Hopefully he could do it without going to prison for manslaughter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination. Skillet owns the song not me.**_

_**Warnings: Rape and other darkfic stuff**_

_**Author's note: I would love if someone could Beta for me**_

_**And you can't stop me from falling apart / 'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault **_

Shuuhei was a paranoid wreck to say the least.

Isshin had refused to let him go home for two days.

He already knew Shiro was going to be pissed.

Calmness and happiness was the mask he hid behind every day, today was no differant.

Only Ichigo knew how to look behind the mask and see what Shuuhei was really felt.

And right now Ichigo was cursing his stupid father's actions.

He knew they were just going to cause Shuuhei unneeded pain.

Shuuhei's grey eyes were fixed on the door.

Shiro was coming to get him and would be there at any moment

Shuuhei thought about Kensei.

It had really been a shock to see the man again.

He regretted not talking to the man but he really didn't have a chance.

The man had left by the time he had woke up.

He probably wouldn't get to see him again any way.

Shiro didn't allow him to hang out with other males, unless it was Ichigo.

He only saw Renji and Kira because they had the same classes.

Suddenly the door flew open.

"Where the hell is he?" Shiro growled before noticing Shuuhei.

"Car, now", He snarled and Shuuhei immediately got up and rushed to the car.

Shuuhei knew better than to resist.

"He's never coming back here again", Shiro growled before slamming the door on his way out.

How dare they keep HIS Shuuhei from him.

He was seething on the inside as he got in his car and sped away.

Three hours later

Shuuhei had locked himself in the bathroom.

It was pathetic and childish.

He had gone through so much in his life, so much that he had foolishly thought that nothing could break him.

His mind was fracturing under the physical, mental, and sexual abuse.

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW YA LITTLE SHIT", Shiro yelled as he banged on the door.

"IF I HAVE TO BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN YER GOING TO REGRET IT", Shiro yelled.

Those words sent a chill of fear down Shuuhei's spine.

His heart began to race and he began to hyperventilate as a panic attack surged through his system.

He jumped as he heard Shiro begin to count.

"One…. Two…",Shiro said firmly.

Finally self-preservation conquered the panic that had been ruling him and he opened the door.

Shiro stalked into the bathroom and grabbed him by the hair drag before dragging him out of the room.

He tossed Shuuhei onto the bed before grabbing a syringe off the nightstand.

He was going to make sure the boy could never hide from him, never forget him.

He was going to make sure he would haunt Shuuhei where ever Shuuhei was.

Shuuhei eyes widened at the Syringe before he tried to scramble off the bed.

"Where do ya think yer going sweetheart", Shiro asked in a sweet voice before grabbing shuuhei ankle and slamming the needle into Shuuhei' s tense thigh.

Shuuhei bit his lip to keep himself from crying out.

The drug started to work immediately.

He body began to feel sluggish, still he tried to get away.

Shiro growled as he climbed on top of him and gave him a rough kiss.

_**How could you, how could you, how could you love me? **_

_**When all you ever gave me were open wounds? / Open wounds.**_

Shiro wasted no time in ripping off his clothes.

Shuuhei was powerless to stop him.

Shiro had never used drugs on him before.

He was afraid of what Shiro was planning; he knew rape was not the only thing Shiro had in mind.

Shiro took him then.

After each rough painful thrust, Shiro whispered that he loved him.

If he loved him then why did he treat him like this.

Finally Shiro came inside him and pulled away.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes before Shiro finally spoke.

"I'm gonna make sure ya ALWAYS remember ya belong to meh", Shiro said with a crazed look in his eyes. "I'm gonna make sure ya know that ya can't hide from meh, even when yer alone"

Shuuhei whimpered in fear as Shiro took out a knife.

He willed his body to run but the drug was still working, keeping him immobile

He cried out as Shiro began to carve the words "Shiro's pet" into his chest.

He sobbed and begged for Shiro to stop but he didn't.

Eventually Shuuhei passed out from the pain and blood loss.

A few hours later

Shuuhei woke to pain.

It felt like he had been hit by a truck.

His chest hurt.

He remembered that Shiro had a knife, that's right he had been cutting into him.

He looked at his chest and had a sudden urge to throw up.

His chest was covered in dry blood.

He knew what his chest now said because Shiro had told right before he had passed out.

A moment later he realized Shiro was passed out next to him, an empty bottle of whiskey in his hand.

His mind was chanting escape, escape now.

He got of the bed and soon found he was a little woozy, it wasn't bad enough that he couldn't walk though.

He really wanted to get clean but knew he didn't have the time, he would have to deal with the blood on his chest and the dried seed that had run down his legs until he could find some way to take a shower.

Quietly he got dressed in clothes he that he had put in the laundry just a few hours ago, he didn't want to chance getting into the dresser for clean clothes.

He grabbed his cell phone of the floor before grabbing his shoes.

Shiro murmered in his sleep and Shuuhei froze afraid that he was waking up.

Once he was sure Shiro was still out cold, he grabbed a twenty dollar bill out of the shoe and stuffed it into his pocket.

About five months ago Kira had given him two twenties in case he actually ever escaped, the other twenty was in his other shoe hidden under the lining.

He put on his shoes and quietly walked out of the room before grabbing his coat, it was cold outside.

He carefully opened the door before walking out.

As soon as he shut the door adrenaline kicked in and he ran until he was about two blocks away.

He then called a cab and had the take him into the heart of the city.

He hadn't even realized that he had started bleeding again, his now stained grey t-shirt was hidden under his coat.

He got out of the cab and went to tattoo parlor he knew.

The owner's name was Vick and he knew Vick would try and help him.

Vick could at least get ahold of Kit-kat.

Kit-kat was a homeless man who had been the closest thing to a father Shuuhei had ever had.

He walked in to someone of his way there.

"Watch where your…."Kensei growled before he realized who had bumped into him "Shuuhei"

Shuuhei looked at Kensei surprised.

"Help", Shuuhei said before said before collapsing.

Kensei caught the boy.

"No hospitals", Shuuhei muttered before passing out in Kensei's arms.

Kensei was stunned for about a second before he carried Shuuhei to his car.

He called Vick, who was actually his boss and told him he wouldn't be coming in due to an emergency.

He then then called Hachi to let him know he was coming.

Kensei didn't know what was wrong with the boy, only that he needed medical attention and Hachi had a medical background.

He raced over to Hachi's .

**Ok I am gonna end it here. I will have a new chappie up soon I hope.**

**Yay Kensei's there to rescue the day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination. **

**Author's note {1}: I would love if someone could Beta for me**

**Author's note {2}: No song lyrics for this chappie**

Kensei carried Shuuhei into Hachi's home.

Hachi met them at the door and ushered him inside.

"Please lay him on the couch", Hachi said softly.

Kensei did as he was asked.

He then began to take off Shuuhei's coat.

Concern filled his eyes as he saw Shuuhei's bloodied shirt.

Hachi frowned before grabbing a pair of scissors from his large homemade first aid kit.

He cut off Shuuhei 's shirt before letting out an audible gasp when he saw Shuuhei's bloodied chest.

"Kensei please go get me a few wash cloths and a large bowl of warm water", Hachi said as he began to layout gauze and other medical supplies onto his coffee table.

Kensei left to go get the things Hachi had asked for.

Shuuhei began to stir before he opened his grey eyes.

He immediately sat up before groaning as his head swam from the sudden movement.

"Relax your safe now", Hachi said softly as he gently pressed on his shoulder to get him to lay back down.

"Looks like your awake kid", Kensei said as he set the stuff down on the coffee table.

"Where am I?", Shuuhei asked after looking at Kensei and then Hachi.

"My name is Hachi and you are in my home, I am a friend of Kensei's", Hachi said.

Shuuhei looked at him with suspicion and caution in his eyes but nodded.

Hachi took one of the clean cloths and dipped it into the warm water. "This will sting"

Kensei stood next to the couch.

Situations like this had to be handled gently; Kensei was not a gentle man.

Shuuhei hissed as Hachi pressed the cloth to his chest.

Kensei cursed as the first letter had been revealed.

"What the fuck happened to you kid?", Kensei said in a voice that was almost a growl.

Shuuhei flinched slightly before taking a large breath.

"Shiro said he wanted to remind me who I belonged to", Shuuhei said calmly.

He had already pushed his emotions away he would deal with them when he was alone.

"He said he wanted to make sure I couldn't hide from him even when I was alone", he said.

Kensei blinked how could Shuuhei could be so calm.

When he looked in Shuuhei's eyes he knew the calmness was just a mask.

Shuuhei's eyes betrayed the emotions he desperately tried to suppress.

Anger, sadness, loneliness, shame, self-hatred, fear all showed in his grey eyes.

The look in Shuuhei's eye made Kense want to embrace the boy and tell him he was safe, that he wasn't alone.

"Shit kid", Kensei cursed.

Hachi sighed as he continued to wash away the blood.

He had seen abuse cases before but this was the first time he had seen something like this.

The wounds would need butterfly stitches.

"Umm would it be possible for me to take a shower?" Shuuhei asked while staring down.

It was obvious he was uncomfortable.

"Shuuhei did Shiro rape you?" Hachi asked gently.

Shuuhei continued to stare at the floor; he didn't want to answer that question.

Shiro had been raping him years and he had never gotten used to it.

"You may take a shower and then we will finish taking care of your wounds", Hachi said.

It would have been better to take care of the wounds right away but he understood Shuuhei's need to get clean.

Shuuhei nodded with a small smile before slowly hoisting himself up.

His body felt heavy from the drug still in his system and the blood loss.

He had been able to ignore it earlier because of the adrenaline that had been in his system.

Hachi noticed how slow Shuuhei moved and sighed.

The boy had lost a bit of blood.

He got one of his kitchen chairs and placed it in the shower stall.

"Here this will keep you from falling", Hachi said softly to Shuuhei who had followed him.

Shuuhei nodded. "Thank you", he said softly before flinching as he heard a loud bang.

"You're welcome", Hachi said before sighing.

He had feeling that Kensei had gotten mad at his wall, again.

He left Shuuhei in the bathroom.

"Kensei", Hachi said with a sigh when he returned to his living room.

There was indeed a hole in his wall.

"I'll pay for it", Kensei said in a slight growl.

He was angry how could someone do that to a kid.

About fifteen minutes later Shuuhei returned.

The shower had hurt like hell but it had been worth it.

He still felt unclean but he also felt better now that he had had a shower.

Hachi motioned him to sit on the couch.

Shuuhei did as he was asked.

He let out a hiss as Hachi began to apply an anti-bacterial ointment to his wounds.

Hachi apologized before wiping around the edges of the wounds.

He then put butterfly stitches on the wounds that were deepest.

"We were you heading kid?" Kensei asked.

"To Vick's tattoo parlor, I knew he could help me", Shuuhei said a little reluctantly.

He still wasn't that trusting but figured the least he could do was tell the truth.

Kensei raised his eyebrow but nodded.

"Where are you planning on staying?" Kensei asked as Hachi wrapped gauze around Shuuhei's chest.

"The street", Shuuhei said.

"Don't be stupid, you wouldn't last the night plus you're injured", Kensei said with a light growl.

Shuuhei looked over at Kensei .

"I survived seven years on the street", Shuuhei said softly.

Kensei and Hachi both looked surprised.

"I lived on the street until Shiro literally picked me up off the street, when I was fourteen", Shuuhei said.

Hachi sighed he couldn't force the boy to stay.

Kensei was thinking the exactly opposite.

"You've lost a good amount of blood and will be weak for a few days" Hachi said. "I want to ask Shinji if you stay with him for a few days until you are strong enough to take care of yourself"

"Shinji is twenty and I believe you will get along well with him", Hachi said figuring Shuuhei would be more comfortable with someone near him in age.

Kensei glared at Hachi, he could have taken the boy home.

He felt oddly protective of the boy plus Shinji was a bad influence.

He wouldn't be shocked if Shinji got Shuuhei drunk off his ass the first night he stayed with him.

Was he jealous? No that was impossible he hardly knew the boy or maybe he was lying to himself.

Shuuhei had to think about it, he wanted to go back to his friends, his family but knew Hachi was right.

"I have to meet him first", Shuuhei said warily.

"Of course" Hachi said.

Shuuhei finally noticed the hole in the wall and Kensei's bandaged hand.

"Why did you hit the wall?" Shuuhei asked both confused and curious.

"Let's have some tea", Hachi said quickly changing the subject.

He wasn't sure if Kensei's naturally aggressive nature would scare Shuuhei.


End file.
